New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies
January 7, 2017 The country’s third-ranked network, IBC-13, is opening the year 2017 with two new comedy sitcoms added to the strong line-up for their weekend primetime programming and focusing on light entertainment, ergo, comedies. (photo: Keith Cruz (school uniform) (for pencil and paper), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (notebook), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (for book)): Like the original featuring the Escalera brothers, but unfortunately, instead of Wanbol University, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced sitcom Iskool Bukol, a revival of the original sitcom Iskul Bukol, will follow the hilarious and exciting high school teen story of the Escalera sisters, Keith (Keith Cruz, wearing school uniform) and Anne (Joyce Abestano, wearing school uniform) and Raisa (Raisa Dayrit, wearing school uniform), in the public high school Diliman High School. “IBC-13 is really into comedies. So it’s about sports, dramas and light entertainment as IBC-13’s stated toward less “happy” and more drama programs made a huge surprise.” They started with the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, said Francisco Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Management Services, then followed up with the top-rating afternoon school-themed drama High School Life. Now, IBC-13 will introduce another trend of high school entertainment with the launch of the newest sitcom, Iskool Bukol tonight, January 7. Another sitcom Vic & Leen, which replace The Million Peso Money Drop tomorrow (Sunday, starring January 8). Wilma V. Galvante, IBC-13 Chief Entertainment Officer, explained that the idea of reviving old concepts and TV programs happened after producers approached the network for the line producer of Secarats. "It just happened that all these happened one after the other. IBC-13 will have revivals from now on. We are just happy that IBC-13 have the chance to bring back all these classic hits for today’s TV audience," Galvante told reporters. It can be attested in the range of entertainment genres that is being offered on IBC-13. Their programming offering the traditional quality drama and fantasy, game and reality shows, variety shows, action-packed sports (NBA and PBA), the weekend late primetime Tagalog movies and now IBC-13 regained the sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. In preparation for its 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol, the Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the ’80s and an instant hit when it premiered on IBC-13 in 1977. It was one of the longest-running sitcoms at all time which pioneered the situational comedies in the history of Philippine television was a top-rater during the late ‘70s and ‘80s. The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon reunited for the comedy movie. The original Iskul Bukol became one of the longest-running sitcoms on Philiippine television, airing from 1977 to 1990. The top-rating sitcom centered on the wacky and funny side of campus life. For thirteen years, viewers followed the misadventures of Tito Sotto (who played Tito Escalera), Vic Sotto (as Vic Ungasis) and Joey de Leon (as Joey Escalera) in Wanbol University. It was spawned characters that have become household names like the terror teacher Miss Tapia (played by Mely Tagasa), cafeteria owner Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), and gay student Tonette Macho (Anthony Raquel). A sequel to Iskul Bukol entitled Back to Iskul Bukol aired from 1999 to 2000 and the reimagining revivial version of Iskul Bukol aired on TV5 in 2011. From the classic 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol which will first featured the comic triumvirate of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, is now in a millennial high school level as the much-awaited school-oriented sitcom, Iskool Bukol will be the first ever sitcom of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services and regained itself as a revival of Iskul Bukol that will be turned into a school-oriented teen sitcom combining high school and comedy, featuring the today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, with Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom. The original sitcom made a comeback, but this time not in Wanbol University, but now in a much-awaited school-oriented teen sitcom instead which will be set in Diliman High School. Joining Keith, Raisa and Joyce along with Tonton in the stellar cast of Iskool Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao, Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, JC Tejano, Mariel Rodriguez, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio, Aldred Gatchalian and Victor Basa. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, and written by Kay Conlu-Brondial and Mary Lhuvirizz Martin, Iskool Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented teen sitcom which centered on their lives of three high school classmate young girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Raisa) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce), where they will study and learn the lesson about the academic friendship of high school level. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the girl classmate friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Anne's father Tonton (Tonton) involve in a high school level. In the classroom at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Alodia) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of Escalera sisters Keith and Anne. “High school is a very popular (with teenagers)... our target audience are the fascination of high school classmates wearing high school uniforms at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above, so we wanted to show the lighter side of their three girls because it educate them and as a teen sitcom will focus on a light and funny school-oriented storyline, it targets a teen audience: they portray life in a funny way. You see them in junior high school and senior high school as their high school classmates and then you see another side of them that’s fun,” Ms. Galvante said. Keith knows that the new version 2.0 of the original sitcom will be the high school teen level, which will be similar to the former teen sitcom Luv U on ABS-CBN. “I’m now so used in primetime soap operas, fantaseryes and variety shows. A refreshing return in a sitcom that aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. Kapinoy Comedy marks another sitcom for weekends.” With this partnership, IBC-13 considered that Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) remained as the line producer. "Iba kasi yung characters nung Iskul Bukol original. Pag aral ng Iskul Bukol, sila ay Tito, Vic and Joey. At ngayon, may Iskool Bukol na, sila ay Keith, Raisa and Joyce ang tatlong high school classmate ang estudyante sa loob ng Diliman High School." The show will also be the cute and sassy high school girl in her first acting job, which Abestano descrived as a “cute and sassy high school girl” while she remained popularity. "Originally, ang Iskul Bukol before ay Tuesday. At ngayon, my timeslot ang Iskool Bukol ay Saturday. Ako ang estudyante ng high school na mas maagang oras." |Si Keith Escalera ay si Raisa ang Ungasis bilang Iskool Bukol nasana Diliman High School," told Joyce. "While we dominate much of the high school level concept, we have made some adjustments to make the show more educate and empower to today’s viewers," Galvante said. “We’ve coordinated our teenagers in an effort to educate every Saturday so we can rest and at the same time devote several hours of regular school time after the taping -- it's a regular class on weekdays, much like public high school... when the tapings are only on Saturday (or usually scheduled on Tuesday) so it’s their once a week,” Joyce said in vernacular. “There’s still in high school already study it should be for teens,” Ms. Galvante said, explaining the network’s aggressiveness when it comes to comedies and light entertainment in general. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. Vic & Leen is, of course, a romantic comedy about the officeman Vic (Victor Anastacio) and the sizzle heiress hottie girl Leen (Valeen Montenegro), who paired for love with their romantic relationship, He works in the office who determined as an officemate, while she does in the sizzle hot for love. Will Vic and Leen fall in love for relationship? Joining Victor and Valeen in the sitcom are Joey Paras, April Gustilo, Caloy Alde, Aiza Marquez, KC Montero, Rufa Mi, Tricia Santos, John James Uy, Chienna Filomeno and Julian Estrada. Iskool Bukol airs tonight, every Saturday starting January 7 at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend; and Vic & Leen airs tomorrow, every Sunday, starting January 8 at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. ''Iskool Bukol The studio set *Wanbol University (''Iskul Bukol, 1977-1990) *Wanbol Univeristy (Back to Iskul Bukol, 1999-2000) *Diliman High School (Iskul Bukol, 2017-present) (Diliman High School: 2016) Taping for ''Iskool Bukol'' *December 3, 2016 (Episode 1) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (before opening intro, Keith, Raisa, Joyce)) (with the first special guest: Jane de Leon) (aired in January 7, 2017) *December 10, 2016 (Episode 2) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (before opening intro, Tonton, Mely, Mr. Fu at the principal office in in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Luis Gabriel Moreno) (aired in January 14, 2017) *December 22, 2016 (Episode 3) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Mariel, Tonton, Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform))) (with guest: Erika Mae Salas) (aired in January 21, 2017) *December 27, 2016 (Episode 4) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Francis (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Analyn (school uniform), Zonia (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), JC, Alodia at the classroom in Diliman High School)) (added Erich Gonzales with guest: Francyss Abuan) (aired in January 28, 2017) *January 3, 2017 (Episode 5) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Joyce (black sando), Tonton)) (with guest: Christian Salonga) (Episode 5) (aired in February 4, 2017) *January 14, 2017 (Episode 6) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Joyce (pink sando), Keith (school uniform))) (with guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) (aired in February 11, 2017) *January 21, 2017 (Episode 7) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Joyce (school uniform), Tonton, Alodia in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Kenzo Gutierrez) (aired in February 18, 2017) *January 28, 2017 (Episode 8) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Tonton, Raisa (school uniform), Patisha (school uniform), Analyn (school uniform), Tess and Aldred at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School)) (with guest: Sarah Ortega) (aired in February 25, 2017) *February 5, 2017 (Episode 9) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Joyce (school uniform), Francis, Justin, Harold, Andres, Patrisha, Analyn, Zonia, Dexie, Aries, Miguel, Tonton, Erich in Diliman High School) (with guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon with Nikki Gonzales) (aired in March 4, 2017) *February 18, 2017 (Episode 10) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (green sando))) (with guest: Michael Tañeca) (aired in March 11, 2017) (in this episode, Teacher Erich will host a talent show in Diliman High School) *March 1, 2017 (Episode 11) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Mariel, Tonton, Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform))) (with guest: Pat Deligero) (aired in March 18, 2017) *March 13, 2017 (Episode 12) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Keith (school uniform), Tonton, Mariel)) (with guest: Adrian Desabille) (aired in March 25, 2017) *March 18, 2017 (Episode 13) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Tonton, Erich, Joyce (school uniform) at the classroom in Diliman High School) (with guest: Zaijian Jaranilla) (aired in April 1, 2017) *March 24, 2017 (Episode 14) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Zonia (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform) at library in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Kristine Sablan) (aired in April 8, 2017) *April 5, 2017 (Episode 15) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Zonia (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform) at recess in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) (in this episode, Keith, Raisa and Anne in the swimming at Larossa in Capitol Hills) *April 6, 2017 (Episode 15) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) (in this episode, Keith, Raisa and Anne goes to the swimming at Larossa in Capitol Hills) *April 7, 2017 (Episode 15) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) (in this episode, in Diliman High School, Anton and Leslie goes to high school where he got them and tell Teacher Erich he got it from Larossa in Capitol Hills. Anton eventually find Keith, Raisa and Anne. Keith and Raisa knows about they go back to Diliman High School, so they learned this summer. Anne is pretty that they have to leave Larossa in Capital Hills. Anton, finds a carving on a tree that Anne made that say Keith-Raisa-Anne forever with a school uniform, she then asks Anne about it, she involve her dad.) *April 18, 2017 (Episode 16) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Joyce (orange sando) for exercise, Neil)) (with guest: Ella Cruz) (aired in April 29, 2017) *April 25, 2017 (Episode 17) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Tonton, Mr. Fu and Keith (school uniform) at the principal office in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Mavy Legaspi) (aired in May 6, 2017) *May 2, 2017 (Episode 18) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Tonton, Mariel)) (with guest: Chacha Cañete) (aired in May 13, 2017) (minus Neil Coleta) *May 9, 2017 (Episode 19) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Raisa (school uniform), Jennica, Boom, Tess and Aldred at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School)) (with guest: Margaret Planas) (aired in May 20, 2017) *May 16, 2017 (Episode 20) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Tonton, Erich in Diliman High School) (with guest: Russiane Jandris Ilao) (aired in May 27, 2017) *May 25, 2017 (Episode 21) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Joyce (black sando)) (with guest: Stephanie Bangcot) (aired in June 3, 2017) *May 30, 2017 (Episode 22) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform) at recess in in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Aaron Rosario) (aired in June 10, 2017) *June 6, 2017 (Episode 23) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Mariel, Tonton, Keith (school uniform), Joyce (blue sando)) (with guest: Sarah Lahbati) (aired in June 17, 2017) *June 13, 2017 (Episode 24) (the opening scene led by Erich Gonzales (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Analyn (school uniform), Zonia (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Erich at the classroom in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Basti Gonzales) (aired in June 24, 2017) *June 17, 2017 (Episode 25) (Episode 28) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Tonton, Erich, Mr. Fu, Mely and Raisa (school uniform) at the principal office in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Achie Lim) (aired in July 1, 2017) *June 26, 2017 (Episode 26) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform)) (with guest: Rita Gaviola) (aired in July 8, 2017) *July 1, 2017 (Episode 27) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform) and Tonton in Diliman High School): Joyce, Keith and Raisa are playing high school puppets while they seen Tonton at library in Diliman High School) (with guest: Harvey Bautista) (aired in July 15, 2017) *July 8, 2017 (Episode 28) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Erich, Alodia, JC, Joyce (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Analyn (school uniform), Zonia (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform) at the classroom in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Megan Young) (aired in July 22, 2017) *July 15, 2017 (Episode 29) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Raisa (school uniform), Harold (school uniform) and Joyce (school uniform) at recess in Diliman High School) (with guest: Jaime Yllana) (aired in July 29, 2017) *July 22, 2017 (Episode 30) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Fred, Tess and Aldred at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School)) (added Kira Balinger with guest: Crissel Ignacio) (aired in August 5, 2017) *July 28, 2017 (Episode 31) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Analyn (school uniform), Zonia (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Kira (school uniform) at the classroom in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Keempee de Leon) (aired in August 12, 2017) *August 5, 2017 (Episode 32) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Mariel, Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Keith, Raisa and Teacher Alodia) (with guest: Marvin Agustin) (aired in August 19, 2017) (minus Ms. Fu) *August 12, 2017 (Episode 33) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Kira (school uniform) and Joyce (school uniform) at library in Diliman High School)) (with guest: Sasha Gloria) (aired in August 26, 2017) *August 22, 2017 (Episode 34) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Zonia (school uniform) and Dexie (school uniform) at recess in Diliman High School)) (aired in September 2, 2017) *September 1, 2017 (Episode 35) (the opening scene led by Joyce Abestano (Joyce (school uniform), Keith (school uniform)) (with guest: Nathaniel Britt) (aired in September 9, 2017) *September 4, 2017 (Episode 36) (with guest: Tom Rodriguez) (aired in September 16, 2017) *September 12, 2017 (Episode 37 (with guest: Belle Mariano) (aired in September 23, 2017) *September 23, 2017 (Episode 38) (with guest: Sceven Nolasco) (aired in September 30, 2017) *September 25, 2017 (Episode 39) (with guest: Jayda Avanzado) (aired in October 7, 2017) *September 30, 2017 (Episode 40) (with guest: Rodjun Cruz) (aired in October 14, 2017) *October 7, 2017 (Episode 41) (with guest: Denise Canlas) (aired in October 21, 2017) *October 14, 2017 (Episode 42) (with guest: Carlos Dala) (aired in October 28, 2017) *October 21, 2017 (Episode 43) (the opening scene led by Tonton Gutierrez (Tonton, Raisa (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform)) (with guest: Ryan James Bacalla) (aired in November 4, 2017) *October 27, 2017 (Episode 44) (with guest: Lianne Valentin) (aired in November 11, 2017) *October 31, 2017 (Episode 45) (with guest: Renz Aytona) (aired in November 18, 2017) *November 3, 2017 (Episode 46) (with guest: Kyline Alcantara) (aired in November 25, 2017) *November 18, 2017 (Episode 47) (with guest: Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) (aired in December 2, 2017) 'Tonton and Joyce tapped in ''T.O.D.A.S. (aired in March 4, 2017) *February 17, 2017 (at 5PM) (Tonton and Joyce) 'Joyce Abestano tapped in ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode (The Joyce Abestano Story) (aired in March 25, 2017) (tapped in Signal Village National High School) *March 7, 2017 (with Joyce and Aljur) (around midnight) *March 8, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) *March 9, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) *March 10, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) (until 5PM) (Aljur and Coleen still taping at 5PM) *March 11, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (with Joyce, Aljur and Coleen)